


monorails

by aglowSycophant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Relationship(s), Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglowSycophant/pseuds/aglowSycophant
Summary: she was always right





	

_You said we're monorails now, right?_

The young tealblood reads the message and laughs a bit to herself.

"WH4T?" she types back.

"You know! Monorails! With the squarey thing!"

Then she laughs louder.

"DO YOU M34N MO1R41L, S3RK3T? >:?"

"No!!!!!!!! I mean monorail!"

"1TS MO1R41L"

"No, CA said it was monorail?"

"W3LL C4 1S 4 POOPOOH34D"

"He is not!"

"Y34H H3 1S"

"Well where did you learn moirail from?"

"CG TOLD M3"

"Whaaaaaaaat? CG is mean!"

"NO H3 1SNT >:["

"8ut he issssssss!"

"H3S SM4RT"

"1 L1K3 H1M"

"He called me a sack of"

"OF WH4T? >:?"

"........ Of shit."

"WH4T? >:0"

"TH4TS 4 B4D WORD THOUGH"

"Yeah!"

"GA said we aren't supposed to say things like that!"

"D1D YOU T3LL H3R?"

"Heck yeah I did! ::::D"

"H4H4 GOOD"

"TH4TS HOW TH3 L4W 1S SUPPOS3D TO WORK"

"R3PORT TH3 GU1LTY FOR 4PPL3H3NSHUN"

"You're really smart, Redglare!"

"OF COURS3 1 4M >;)"

"We're going to 8e the 8est!"

"SCOURG3!"

"::::D"

\---

_And then she stares her in the face._

Stares isn't the correct term, perhaps.

Perhaps the right wording would be sense.

**_Because you can't see when you're blind._ **

And then the coin hits the ground.

Wings swish softly as she turns around to exit.

And she places a hand on her shoulder.

"Something you want, Pyrope?"

She wants to say something snarky like she used to.

_You're really smart, Redglare!_

But the words don't seem to form.

She's just swimming in that memory, cerulean text like an ocean and drowning her.

"... You were wrong, Serket."

She can feel the troll try to turn around but her sword's already unsheathed; it can be finished with one smooth movement.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"It was moirails."

"Wait w-"

And then the spider fell.


End file.
